


Happy Boxing Day

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [32]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Dani has her own ideas about celebrating Boxing Day.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Kudos: 19





	Happy Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Morning  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Kisses

The sun filtered through the blinds. Eyes closed, Jamie reached behind her, finding an empty spot. Panic assaulted and she sprang into a sitting position. "Dani." No answer. "Dani," she said louder. She was ready to get up when the door opened.

"Morning," Dani said with a smile and two mugs of hot cocoa. "I made you something. It should tie us over until we're ready for breakfast."

Jamie knew Dani liked her breakfast as soon as she opened her eyes, while Jamie liked to take her time. This was a good compromise. Not as good as tea, mind you, but Americans couldn't make proper tea anyway.

Dani got back in bed and pulled the covers over her. "Happy Boxing Day," she said, offering the mug to Jamie.

"It doesn't have the same feeling here. It's not even a bank holiday!"

Dani laughed. "True, but it's Sunday this year so we can stay in bed and pretend it is."

"And what should we do in bed," Jamie teased.

Dani leaned in and kissed her. Gentle kisses while her free hand rested on Jamie's thigh. "There's more of that once you're done with your chocolate."

Jamie grinned. Happy Boxing Day indeed.


End file.
